


Falling in love along the way (trail)

by Keimra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crushes, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is a sweetheart, Hiking, Louis is a drama queen, Love at First Sight, M/M, Midnight Sun, Mountains, Musician Harry, Northern Lights, Norway - Freeform, Snuggling, Summer, Trekking, Vacation, backpacking, lofoten, lots of them - Freeform, northern norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimra/pseuds/Keimra
Summary: Harry is broke, and Louis is as well, but somehow they make it work.----Or the one where Harry and Louis travel Norway alone and yet somehow still manage to find each other in one of the most ridiculous and beautiful places.





	Falling in love along the way (trail)

 

It was a disaster. A really big, fat fucking disaster.

Well, rationally speaking it wasn't all that bad. But Louis Tomlinson didn't do rational.

He did Impulses and Hormones, and that was about it.

Maybe though, in this particular situation, it was for his luck that he didn't do rational.

A rational Louis Tomlinson for example would have had enough water with him, as much as you're supposed to carry on a 24 km hike, anyway. He would have had proper shoes, some hiking maps and maybe also a tad bit more money.

But, a more rational Louis also probably also wouldn't have caught the attention of one Harry Styles that happened to be the next hiker up the trail, noticing a slumped figure through the fog sitting on a rock with his shoulders hunched and his head down.

 

And, yes, Louis could admit that to himself, he was exaggerating. A Lot.

But, in his defence, he did wake up at 5 AM just to hike one of the most over-exaggerated trails in all Norway, and did in fact not have enough water with him, and; the cherry on top, and the reason for his breakdown; his shoe just broke.

And it wasn't just the shoelace either, not just some useless piece of metal or something... no, it had to be the sole. His whole fucking sole just fell off of the better part of his shoe.

Louis groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. He had planned to go up to Trolltunga this early for a reason, had wanted less people on the path and at the actual destination.

And now all he needed was one fucking person up on this god-forsaken mountain, only one person, that carried some super glue or even some duct-tape he was ready to safe his shoe with.

With a very deep sigh, he shimmied out of his heavy backpack and laid it next to him. Then he carefully took off his damaged shoe and placed it on the dusty trail in from of him.

Just as he was about to take a closer look at it and probably call this whole trip quits, an equally rugged up pair of hiking boots shuffled into his vision with a slight crunch of the gravel underneath.

Louis' eyes followed the pair of hiking boots up some sinfully long and slender legs, pressed in to some black skinny jeans that should be considered illegal, especially on hike like this.

Continuing his stare further up, along a black tank top and a backpack very similar to his own, he was met with some stunning green eyes on a face rounded up with some lovely curly locks. 

And damn, if he wasn't fucked.

Suddenly he felt very oddly underdressed in his ridiculous colourful windbreaker and lame sweat pants. Was that even possible?

Feeling underdressed on an hiking trail?

Hell, he had even seen people walk up here in Birkenstocks, no need to get so self-conscious over a wind-breaker.

Lost in his thoughts, he had only just noticed the stranger had moved his mouth, looking at him with a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry, mate, what was that?" Louis says, scratching the slight stubble on his chin. "Didn't quite catch that."

The unknown boots looked a bit surprised at that, but cleared his throat nonetheless and answered in a sinfully slow and deep voice:

"You looked a bit lost there, thought I might ask if everything was going well."

And, damn him, if Louis' mouth didn't just fall open the tiniest little bit at that.

As Louis failed to come up with an answer for a few seconds, the other scratched his head, obviously looking a bit uncomfortable.

" 'M sorry, that was kinda stupid, knew I shouldn't have asked." He takes a step away from Louis. "I'll just... leave you to it. Have a good hike!"

Before he could take another step away though, Louis got his shit together and manages to actually open his mouth.

"No, wait! It's just that..." he lets out a high-pitched chuckle. "You're the first Brit I've encountered in like months. I'm a bit surprised, 's all."

The other looks strangely relieved at that and lets out a low amused humming noise himself.

"Yeah, we make ourselves rare up here in the north." He shrugs. "Probably because we have enough of that bad weather in our home country already."

"We do." Louis sighs. "I think 90 percent of the people I've seen so far are either asians with selfie sticks or stuck up germans in stupidly expensive caravans."

Curly throws his head back and barks out a stupidly loud laugh at that.

It definitely isn't the most charming sound Louis' has ever heard.

"That's very, oddly true." Curly says, but then his features grow a bit more serious again. "But I meant that, are you sure you don't need some help?"

"Well... I could actually really use a helping hand. But"- he smiles helplessly at the other boy. "Unless you don't have some sort of Superglue or tape, I don't think you can, mate."

With that he shrugs his shoulders and picks up his stupid boot from the ground for the other to see, whose face lights up immediately at what is being said.

"I do!" he says like an over excited puppy and slings his backpack over his shoulder, placing it in front of him.

"Have superglue that is." He begins rummaging around in his rucksack, testing with his hands in various pockets, until Louis feels a bit guilty.

"You know, if you can't find it, it's no problem,"- yes, it would be. "I would just find another solution."

He gets a furrowed brow in return and a slight smirk.

"Oh, yes, and what exactly would that be?" Louis opens his mouth to fire back a return, but he can't think of anything to say really. "See, you don't have another option... ah, there it is!"

And, strangely enough, there is a small bottle of superglue in his ~~ridiculously big~~ hand and he is wearing a stupidly proud expression. 

Before Louis can protest he sits cross-legged down onto the dirty ground and wordlessly takes Louis' shoe from him.

"The name's Harry by the way." he says as he begins glueing Louis' sole back onto it's place under the shoe. 

"Louis." 

"Nice to meet you then, Louis." 

"Nice to meet you as well, Harry." Louis lets the name linger a bit, tasting it out, letting it roll over his tongue. 

They fall in to an easy silence after that, Louis not wanting to disrupt Harry's careful work and definitely not admiring the way he sticks his tongue out while concentrating.

 

Much too fast, if you would ask Louis, Harry looks up from his hands.

"Here, all done! As good as new!" they both look sceptically at the ragged shoe and Louis silently raises an eyebrow at Harry, who cringes a bit. "Or, well, was new as it gets."

"Thanks a lot, really." Louis says, sincerely too. "Don't know what I would have done without you to be honest"

"Oh, it's nothing, really." says Harry, standing up and brushing the dirt of his legs. "Anybody would have done that."

Now it's Louis time to let out a laugh.

"No, they wouldn't have."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Harry grins back at him. "I'm just an awfully good saint."

"That you are." Louis completely fails at hiding the fondness in his voice. "You know what make you even better? You don't happen to have any hiking maps for this area on you, don't you?"

Harry looks at him with a surprised expression.

"You trynna tell me, you came up here without a frickin' "- Louis raises an eyebrow at that -"Map?"

"Yeah, well, actually..." He cringes a bit. "I do have a map. Sadly enough, it's one for north Norway and apparently we're in the south right now."

Harry breaks out in very loud laughter at that, taking Louis very off-guard.

"Hey, I know it's funny, but this is quite humiliating, you know." Louis says, very confused.

"No... you don't understand." He wheezes another laugh. "I have a map for the south, but wanted to go north."

Louis pauses at that.

"Okay, yeah, I can see where that is amusing." He pouts. "Doesn't change the fact that you laughing at me is still quite humiliating."

Harry is still giggling.

"Yes, sorry, I will stop." He lets out another snicker. "Eventually. What do you need that map for anyway?"

Louis awkwardly clears his throat at that. "I might have gotten lost in the fog?" 

Harry looks a bit to his left and then back at Louis with an expression of utter confusion, he can't help but find endearing.

"No, you didn't." And he points with his arm in the direction he was looking in.

And, to Louis' utter embarrassment, just a few meters from them stands a very obvious sign signalling where the hike is going.

"Yeah, well..." he mumbles under his breath "Might'a not seen that."  

 "I figured..." Harry says and stretches his ridiculously long arm out to Louis and... oh. How exactly did he miss those tattoos?

He was about to pass out.

Trying to seem not too eager Louis grabs for Harrys Hand and lets himself be pulled up.

"Let's go together to the top then, shall we?"  Harry shoots a lovely smile at him and oh GOD, there are dimples.

"Yeah... let's." And maybe, suddenly, Louis is a bit out of breath. 

But he smiles at curly nonetheless, tries for nonchalant, probably fails and goes to pick up his backpack.

Just as he is about to heave it back on though, two strong hands go for his straps and hold them open for him.

"Let me help you with that." is all Harry says and Louis looks at him with a dumbfounded expression. "Wouldn't want your fragile body to get crashed by your backpack." he adds with a wink.

"Well, thank you!" Louis breathes back with an over-exaggerated pleased expression. "I do enjoy a nice compliment."

He does slip his arms through his straps without protest though and if it really is much more comfortable and easier than putting it on by himself, well, Harry would be the last person to know. 

 

 

 


End file.
